


A Beary Bad Day

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Giant Teddy Bear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a bad day and gets a new friend to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beary Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticatedChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedChaos/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [A Beary Bad Day*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311573) by [EarlofKashale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlofKashale/pseuds/EarlofKashale)



> So [domesticated-chaos](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com) had a bad day, and then [bleep0bleep](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com) shared [this picture](https://33.media.tumblr.com/d22abe3dc1f47c27c80db1cbf4f73e52/tumblr_ndt6gaX1zi1qa0x1vo1_1280.jpg) and an epic Twitter conversation about Derek and a giant stuffed teddy bear ensued. Then this ficlet happened. I have no regrets.

Stiles was...surprised to come home and find a six-foot-tall teddy bear on the couch. Yeah, "surprised" was the word for it. He was even more surprised to walk around the couch and see Derek sprawled there, arms wrapped around the gigantic bear and face mashed into its plushy side.

"Derek?"

Derek twitched and turned his head just enough that Stiles could see a sliver of one eye and some dark stubble peeking out from behind his arm. "What?" he grumbled, voice muffled.

Stiles took a tentative step forward. "You okay there, big guy?"

Derek growled petulantly and buried his head back in the giant bear. "Bad day."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

If possible, Derek shoved his face deeper into the bear's side. "No."

Okay. Stiles could roll with that. Derek didn't want to talk, they didn't have to talk. Right now, he was a little more worried Derek was going to suffocate himself on a stuffed toy that probably weighed as much as Stiles did.

He sat down on the other end of the couch and turned on the TV, searching through Netflix until he found _Xena_ and put the next episode on, volume on just low enough that he could hear it.

Derek made an aggrieved noise, and Stiles glanced over. All he could see were Derek's eyebrows above his arm, but the eyebrows did not look happy. The eyebrows were actually _frowning_.

"Aw, boo, do you want to cuddle?" Stiles squeezed Derek's sock-covered foot. "You haven't replaced me with a life-sized teddy bear?"

Derek huffed. "You smell better."

Stiles chuckled and stretched out, wiggling until he'd inserted himself fully between Derek and the back of the couch. He had to headbutt the teddy bear's side a couple of times to get comfortable, but then he could settle in, one arm and one leg thrown around Derek to hold him close.

Derek made another noise, this one a more satisfied rumble. Stiles grinned. He was slowly getting the hang of this whole nonverbal communication thing.

Of course, there was _one_ question that he would really, really like answered.

"Sooooo," Stiles drew the word out, "just to satisfy my curiosity...since when do we own a six-foot-tall stuffed bear?"

Derek snuffled—actually _snuffled_ —into the bear. "Since 3 p.m."

"Since 3 p.m."

"I'm not taking him back," Derek grumbled petulantly.

Stiles bit his lip to keep from fucking _cooing_. "Well, just remember, he's your responsibility. I'm not cleaning up after him. What do giant teddy bears eat, anyway? Because our food bill's going to go through the roof."

Derek pinched his arm lightly. "You're ridiculous."

Stiles grinned and kissed the back of his neck. "But you love me anyway."

"Yeah." Derek finally relaxed against him and threaded his fingers through Stiles's. "I really do."

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I love horribly punny titles. 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/103251559075/a-beary-bad-day).


End file.
